Suffit juste d'un accident
by lulu59
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... (mais personnellement c'est de la faute à lirinchan si je l'ai écrite ainsi qu'à mon cerveau - )


Suffit juste d'un accident...

Je t'attends au restaurant où tu es censé être arrivé mais tu n'es toujours pas là. Je regarde mon téléphone pour la énième fois mais toujours rien pas d'appel ni de message pourtant je suis sur que tu aurais appelé si tu avais un empêchement. Je regarde par la fenêtre en espérant voir ta voiture ou même toi dans l'allée mais il n'y a aucun bruit. Soudain mon téléphone sonne, je décroche rapidement sans même regarder qui est la personne qui appelle.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore arrivé ? demandai-je.  
- Faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital, avoua Chin tristement.  
- J'arrive.

Je raccroche et je pars précipitamment vers ma voiture. Une fois dans la voiture, je sais que Chin ne m'a pas tout dit. Je ne veux pas le perdre alors qu'on a plein de projet ensemble surtout depuis mon anniversaire. Je te revois par terre me disant que tu souhaites vivre à mes côtés pour toujours dans les bons et surtout les mauvais moments. Mais tu voulais surtout l'officialiser qu'on ait les mêmes lois que les autres couples hétéros. J'esquisse un sourire et il disparaît dès que j'arrive à l'hôpital. Je sors de la voiture, je cours jusqu'à la réception et je demande dans quel chambre tu es. Dès que je le sais, je continue à courir jusque devant la porte (qui est ouverte) où je vois les cousins. Je les entends parler de ce qui s'est passé mais je n'y fais pas attention car j'essaie de garder mon visage impassible pour toi, mon amour. J'arrive à ton chevet, je te prends la main ce qui te fait ouvrir les yeux. Je peux voir ta douleur dans tes yeux.

- Désolé d'être en retard, plaisantas-tu.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu te rattraperas à ta sortie, dis-je

Tu me souris puis tu refermes tes yeux. Je t'embrasse le front puis je rejoins les cousins qui sont restés dans le couloir. Je remarque leurs airs tristes, je devine que c'est plus grave qu'il n'en paraît. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots, j'ai compris ce qu'il allait se passer. Une idée me traverse l'esprit, j'interpelle une infirmière et je demande un prêtre puis je me dirige dans la chambre d'à côté. Je leur demande leurs anneaux, Ils me les donnent, j'essaie de retenir mes larmes mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sens les regards des cousins sur moi, l'infirmière arrive avec le prête. On entre dans la chambre, je prends la main de l'homme que j'aime pour qu'il se réveille. Tu me fixes et tu pleures en comprenant ce que je compte faire. Le prête commence à dire ce qu'il faut quand c'est à mon tour de parler, mon regard s'ancre dans le tien.

- Mon amour, mon ange, tu es la personne qui a su me réapprendre à aimer à nouveau. Je fais t'avouer une chose, dès que je t'ai vu dans mon garage j'ai tout de suite su que tu allais chambouler ma vie. Je te veux mien pour toujours et l'éternité. Qu'on est les mêmes lois que les autres couples. Je t'aime tellement mon ange, plus que tout au monde.

J'ai à peine fini que les bips ralentissent, j'entends des pleurs derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir ta fille ainsi que Rachel en larmes. Elles se rapprochent et joignent leurs mains à la mienne. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux sourire malgré ta douleur.

- Je t'aime aussi, Babe, même si je ne suis plus là à tes côtés je t'aimerai pour toujours. Prends soin de toi ainsi que d'eux, former une Ohana ensemble, réussis-tu à dire d'une voix faible.  
- Promis, déclarai-je en sanglotant.

Puis les bips deviennent plus qu'un long bip. Signe que tu ne fais plus de ce monde, les larmes coulent toute seule, Rachel se jette dans les bras tout comme Grace. On reste comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin arrive et annonce l'heure de ton décès. Ton enterrement s'est fait en petit comité comme tu l'aurais voulu. Tu n'étais pas compliqué, la simplicité te convenais.

_Un mois plus tard :_

- Je te dépose un bouquet de rose rose, tu sais ce qu'elle représente toi qui connais le langage de fleurs l'amour éternel. Chose qui est vrai car mon amour pour toi ne cesseras jamais. Quand tu es parti, tu as emmené un morceau de mon cœur. Mais tu le sais de là ou tu es donc je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour te présenter quelqu'un. Un petit bonhomme qui a seulement deux semaines, Rachel l'a appelé Edward Daniel pour te rendre hommage. C'est fou comme il te ressemble, je suis son parrain et Grace sa marraine. Chaque fois que je croise son regard, il me fait penser à toi. Il a les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux que toi. Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire mais j'ai l'impression que ce petit c'est toi. Comme si tu t'étais réincarné en lui, cela peut te paraître fou mais je voudrais que tu me fasses un signe si c'est vrai, si c'est toi dans ce petit corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tu ne fais toujours pas de signe. Bon bin j'ai eu faux, je te dis au revoir. Je fais la route jusqu'à ma voiture quand je vois une branche d'arbre tomber à côté de la Camaro. Je regarde cette branche puis le ciel et pour finir le petit être qui est dans mes bras. Je souris face à ton signe, j'aurai du savoir que tu allais me faire ce genre de signe.

- Je le protègerai coute que coute, mon amour, murmurai-je.

Ensuite j'installe Edward dans son siège, je regarde une dernière fois ta tombe puis je me dirige chez Rachel. Ma douleur s'apaise un petit peu maintenant que je sais que c'est toi même si je sais que je ne l'aimerai jamais comme je t'aimais.

_The end_


End file.
